


I Almost Shot You

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [24]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: Can’t stop thinking of older settled down Nadine and Chloe with their own little baby out my head like maybe some time after they bring the newborn home Nadine still takes on some small jobs never away from home for too long and one night she comes home early really late and goes to the baby’s room and either Chloe hears someone walking around or on the baby monitor and goes full crazy gunmode Mom style cause she thinks someone’s tryna kidnap her baby idk I just like the idea of mommy ChloeI had to tweak the prompt a little bit to suit my style. The kid is older and it's from Nadine's POV.





	I Almost Shot You

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably add another chapter from Chloe's POV (gunmode mom), which would be a bit more exciting of a story. I was feeling a more chill, fluffy story though. It may be due to writing this story at 3am :P

The fact that Nadine’s mission ended early couldn’t have made her happier. It meant that she was going home two days earlier than planned. She’d been picking up jobs here and there, never staying away too long from home. Chloe and her had adopted a daughter two years ago. Kiara was to turn three in a month, so it was easier on both Nadine and Chloe when she left. It was harder when she was younger, constantly crying and needing comfort. It was expected though, so both Nadine and Chloe had stayed home and worked more regular hours.

Amazingly Chloe had transitioned well to having a regular job. She was able to work in a museum, which allowed her to be surrounded by artifacts that she loved. Instead of having to go find the artifacts physically, she now called the right people and attained them that way. Being a museum curator was still treasure hunting, just in a different way.

Nadine on the other hand couldn’t find peace in the regular hours. She soon found that it was easier for her to join in in short expeditions, safe ones though. Ones that she knew she wouldn’t be risking her life on. Often she would lead expeditions for her wife. And that’s what she had done and had finished early. So she hopped on the first plane back to Australia. Back to her family.

As soon as she got back to her home, she made sure to be as quiet as possible due to it being three in the morning. She shucked off her boots in the doorway and eased it closed with a barely audible click. She went into the kitchen and flicked on the light. She filled a glass of water and grabbed a cookie, smiling to herself when she saw that they were white chocolate macadamia nut, her favorite. She leaned against the counter and ate the cookie silently and then finished her water. She left the glass next to the sink, knowing that she could just clean it in the morning. She made sure to turn off the light, knowing that Chloe would be frustrated if she left it on.

She tiptoed down the dark hallway, glancing into her own bedroom to see Chloe’s sleeping form. She was facing towards the window, her back towards Nadine. She watched for a moment before going further down the hallway. She eased the door of Kiara’s room open, peeking in.

Her daughter was sleeping too. But instead of leaving the room, she entered it. She kneeled down at the side of her little bed and reached up to pull the covers up. She tucked them in tighter, making sure that she was completely covered. Once that was done, she brushed a stray strand of dark hair away from her face. Her dark skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, looking so peaceful and innocent.

“Oh my god.”

Nadine jumped slightly at Chloe’s voice. She turned her head to see her wife lowering her arm, a pistol in her hand.

“Hi to you too,” Nadine whispered as she stood up and walked out of Kiara’s room. She made sure to shut the door behind her, leaving her and Chloe in the dark hallway. “Is there something something you’re trying to tell me?” Nadine joked as she took the pistol from her wife’s hand.

“You weren’t supposed to be back,” Chloe said.

“We finished early.”

Nadine used her free hand to take Chloe’s and led them back to their room. She attached the safety lock back onto the gun and then buried it back in the top drawer of the dresser. She then turned around to pull Chloe into a tight embrace.

“I missed you,” she mumbled into Chloe’s neck.

“And I almost shot you,” Chloe laughed.

“That would have been quite the greeting.” Nadine let Chloe go and started stripping off her clothes. She pulled open a drawer and slipped on a tank top and a pair of shorts as Chloe crawled back into bed.

“Think of trying to explain that to Kiara. Sorry ma shot mommy. Accidents happen,” Chloe joked.

Nadine laughed as she got into bed. She laid on her back as Chloe scooted over to cuddle up against her side. Chloe rested her head on Nadine’s shoulder and she draped an arm over her waist.

“You smell like an airport,” she grumbled.

“I was on a plane for ten hours,” Nadine deadpanned.

“Don’t sass me. I’m tired. Kiara had a playdate and I had to deal with the parents all by myself.”

Nadine pouted as she thought about some of the parents of Kiara’s friends. They weren’t too bad, but sometimes they gossiped and cared about what others thought too much. But there were the worst parents too that lived vicariously through their kids. It was always easier when they were together because it meant they could talk to one another. But obviously when it was just one of them, it forced them to interact with the other parents.

“Anyone ask you about treasure hunting again?” Nadine asked.

“Edward’s father did again. It’s like he hasn’t heard the stories already,” Chloe complained. She slipped her hand under Nadine’s shirt, smoothing her hand over Nadine’s toned stomach innocently, just wanting to be closer. “And then some of the kids heard and I had to tell them too.”

“That must have been cute. Kiara’s always so proud of you and how you tell stories.”

“She’s proud of you too,” Chloe reminded before she yawned.

“We should get some sleep,” Nadine suggested.

“Mmm,” Chloe hummed. “Kiara will be excited that you’re home. We should go to the park tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Nadine whispered. She gave the top of Chloe’s head a lingering kiss, happy to be home once again.


End file.
